


Volume I

by im_squidward



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Divorce, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Lady Loki, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Moving On, One Shot Collection, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Avengers, Rare Pairings, Superfamily, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_squidward/pseuds/im_squidward
Summary: 8: "You are a literal child when you are sick. I'm afraid that if I leave, you'll end up suffocating under all those blankets." Stephen scoffs and rolls his eyes fondly.*Tony centered one shots ; prompts open ; any pair





	1. is it cool that i said all that? (stony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Stony
> 
> **Prompt:** Steve looking after his boyfriend's kid (who he's never even met) while Tony goes off on a last minute business trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1

"Hey Tones," Steve greets his boyfriend of three months after opening the door of his apartment, smile not even faltering when he noticed the three year old in said boyfriend's arms with his face tucked into Tony's neck.

He knew Tony had a kid named Peter who was three and had lost his mother just a few short months after being born in a car accident. Tony hadn't kept that bit of very important information from Steve and had told them before they'd even gone on their first date, saying that if Steve was going to run off, he could do it now and save them both the trouble of getting through one date before the blonde decided he did not want to date someone with a kid. The joke was on Tony though because Steve had simply asked to see a picture and still showed up on their date the next day, the morning after that and still continued to show up even three months later.

Now, Steve hadn't met the little boy yet, Tony had wanted to wait to make sure things were more solid between them before introducing Steve to the most important person in his life, but Steve had seen enough pictures and videos of the child to conclude that Peter was just Tony in child form. From the large doe eyes to the love of building things, the two were basically the same person. And as much as Steve had been dying to meet the three year old, he never pressured Tony because he knew that if things turned sour between him and the genius that it could leave an impression on Peter if the two met.

"Hi babe," Tony greets him back a little breathlessly as he steps forward and stands on his top toes to press a kiss to his lips. It's just a quick press of their lips, but it's enough to leave Steve's veins coursing with energy and butterflies swirling in his stomach. "Sorry for dropping by without a warning."

"Hey, don't ever apologize for dropping by unannounced," Steve tells him as he steps aside to let his boyfriend in, just now noticing the bag hanging from the brunette's shoulder. "Whats with the bag?"

"I know this is a lot to ask and shit-" "Bad word," Peter mumbles sleepily. "-but kinda really need a big favor from you that you are totally allowed to say no to, by the way," Tony rambles on nervously, not even phased by Peter's brief interruption.

"You know you can count on me for anything, sweetheart. What's up?"

"Can you look after Peter for a day, possibly three?"

Steve's not sure he heard right. Is Tony asking him to look after Peter day and possibly nights? Is that even a good idea when they haven't met?

"It's just, I have to go away to Malibu. Apparently there's some emergency stuff going on at HQ there that I need to take a look at and Pepper already flew ahead and Peter's usual nanny isn't available and you're literally the last person I can ask."

"I don't mind, but uh will it be okay with Peter?"

"...He'll be fine," Tony replies after a long awkward pause and Steve certainly didn't feel any better about that. "Are you sure? Like a hundred percent sure? I hope I'm not ruining any plans or something."

"Sweetheart, relax. I'm sure and you're not ruining anything," Steve reassures him with a fond smile, seeing his boyfriend starting to get really worked up and his grip tighten on Peter just a tiny bit. "I'll gladly watch over the little guy. It'll help us get to know each other and bond for a bit."

Tony's shoulders sag in relief, the tension completely leaving his body and his smile relaxes into a more genuine one. Peter only whines when Tony tries to get him out of his hiding place and Steve watches with a gentle smile as his tiny boyfriend all but loses to a three year old.

"Pete, darling, I told you you were meeting Steve and you can't do that if you don't come out and see him. It's rude, baby boy," Tony reprimands the child gently but still left no room for arguments in his voice. "Say hi."

Peter does as he's told and Steve just barely manages to hold back a gasp at the resemblance between the two. Pictures really didn't do much to piece together the resemblance between father and son. They both had the large brown doe like eyes, brown curly hair, slightly tan complexion and Peter wore the same pout Tony had when their dates came to an end and neither wanted to say goodbye. It was adorable and Steve could already feel himself falling for this little boy.

"Hi mis'er S'eve," Peter greets him, lifting his right hand up to wave at Steve who waves back with a smile.

"Hi Peter, it's so good to finally meet you. Your daddy's told me so much about you, kiddo," Steve informs him in hopes of getting Peter to relax a bit. And that seemed to do the trick because Peter looked at his dad with wide surprised eyes and Tony smiles softly and kissed his boy's forehead.

"Mis'er S'eve knows me?" Peter asked his father who chuckled and nodded.

"Of course he does, my little Peter Panda. He knows you're daddy's favorite boy," Tony tells his son who giggles at the nickname and seems to think that Steve's okay as he stretches his arms out towards the blonde man.

Steve smiles as he takes the three year old and Tony sets the bag down on the ground looking relieved.

"Okay, so I'll definitely be gone for at least a day, but I'll call once I know when I might be coming back," Tony begins to explain to Steve who's holding Peter up with his left arm while the child plays with the top button of his plaid shirt. "If there's an emergency and you can't get ahold of me, call Pepper or Happy. Peter's not allergic to anything and bedtime is at nine, don't let him convince you otherwise because he's a little shit."

"Naugh'y," Peter tells his father while waving a finger at him, making the two adults laugh.

"Yeah, sweetheart, language," Steve scolds his boyfriend playfully and Peter giggles.

"He's not a picky eater, mostly, just don't let his food touch if there's more than one thing on his plate otherwise he won't eat it."

"Babe, it'll be fine, I promise," Steve reassures him with a fond smile as he watches Tony think about what he may have forgotten and coming up blank. "Besides, I'm sure Peter here will be a big help, right Pete?"

"Yes," Peter says softly as he looks away from the button and up to his father with a shy little smile.

"Okay Yeah. I really need to go and I'm sorry for springing this on you at the last minute," Tony says as he walks up to Steve with an apologetic smile.

"Hey, anytime you need me for anything, I'm here for you," Steve replies honestly as he wraps an arm around Tony to pull him into a hug.

Tony exhales and leans completely into Steve who places a kiss to the top of his head and one of Peter's tiny hands strokes his hair in a comforting manner like he does to the boy when he's upset or sick. It makes Tony smile and bite back a little giggle.

"I really need to go," Tony eventually says as he reluctantly pulls away from Steve's hug and Peter's hand, already missing the warmth and safety and the feeling of home he got when he was with the two.

"Be safe and call often," Steve tells him as he walks Tony to the door with Peter back to toying with Steve's button.

"Yeah, promise. Peter Panda, be good and don't give Steve such a hard time."

Peter nods and makes a face as Tony kisses his cheeks, blushing right after when he realizes Steve was watching the two with a big smile.

Once Tony's gone, Steve's left with a quiet three year old and the most awkward silence he's experienced in his nearly thirty years of life. He has no idea what to say to the kid and oh does he wish he could have met Peter under different circumstances. Preferably with Tony around.

"So Peter, you'll be sleeping in the guest room here," Steve says as he carries the child and the bag to the room next to his. It was technically a guest room, but Steve's best friend Bucky stayed there at least four nights a week because he didn't like dealing with his roommate Sam Wilson though Steve likes to tease his best friend about crushing on Sam. "My room is right next door and the bathroom is across the hall."

Peter just nodded and explored the room once Steve set him down on the ground while the blonde looked through Peter's bag to see what Tony had packed. He pulls out t-shirts with various cartoon characters, pants, underwear and a few pull ups which Tony didn't mention those and Steve also pulls out a stuffed bear and some toy cars.

"It's almost dinner time, anything special you want?" Steve asks the kid, turning to look at him just in time to see Peter shrug. "How about I order some pizza?" Another shrug. "Okay then."

*

Steve gets Peter. He'd be pretty awkward staying with someone he just met and Steve's never really been around kids much. None of his close friends have kids and Tony was the first guy he'd dated that has one, so he's not even sure how to interact with one or what to talk about with Peter.

Steve orders pizza for dinner and they eat in silence. Afterwards they watch a movie that Steve thought Peter might have liked since it was Disney, but the three year old seems to be more interested in a picture of Steve with his two best friends, Natasha and Bucky. To be fair, Steve isn't that interested in the movie either. He's not even sure what it's about, so he takes his phone out and texts his friends about his change of plans for the weekend. He shouldn't even be surprised when Bucky shows up ten minutes later with a tub of ice cream.

"So how's it goin'?" Bucky asked Steve with an amused glint in his eyes as he looks at the bored three years old sitting on the couch with his bear.

"How do you think?" Steve grumbles as he grabs bowls out of the cabinet and spoons.

"I seriously don't know how ya managed to ask Stark out on a date and manage to keep him for this long."

"You're a jerk. Hey Pete, you want ice cream?!" Steve asks the three year old who immediately gets off the couch and walks over to them. "I'll take that as a yes."

Peter walks into the kitchen and stares up at Bucky curiously, head tilted to the side and brown eyes large. He looked like a puppy and Steve had to hold back his coo.

"Hey kid, my name's Bucky. I'm a friend of Stevie's," Bucky tells the child who makes a funny face at the name Bucky.

"You name's funny," Peter eventually says as he climbs up on a chair where Steve sets a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of him.

"Exact same expression Tony made," Bucky says in complete surprise as he stares at Peter who was staring back at him. "This is some freaky shit. There's no doubt they're father and son."

"Naugh'y," Peter says as he grabs the spoon with his right hand, holding it awkwardly as he scoops up some ice cream and takes a big bite.

"There's some issues with the letter T," Steve explains to his best friend who snorts as he too sits at the table with his own bowl.

"How are things with your man?" Bucky asks as they settle at the table to eat their ice cream.

"Is it too soon to say that I love him?"

Steve misses the wide eyed look Bucky gives him, instead focusing on his ice cream and looking over at Peter whose face is covered in ice cream.

"I honestly don't know why I'm so surprised. I've never seen this look on you. It's good and you and Tony are good for each other, punk."

"Thanks, jerk."

Bucky leaves about an hour later and again, Steve and Peter are left in an awkward silence. The three year old is curled up on one end of the couch with his plushie and Steve's sitting on the other end with the TV on some cartoons that Peter had shown excitement at when Steve passed the channel. They're halfway through the second episode when Steve's phone goes off with Tony's name flashing on the screen and it immediately makes the blonde man smile as he answers it.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your flight?" Steve asks him as he leans back against the couch, eyes on the screen where the puppies are helping a walrus? Steve hadn't realized how weird children's cartoons had gotten nowadays.

"Exhausting. I just want my bed and my boys," Tony replies and Steve can practically hear the pout in the man's voice. "How are things going?"

"Uh could be better," Steve says honestly as he rubs the back of his neck. "Bucky dropped by for a bit with ice cream and Buck thinks it's freaky how alike you and Pete are."

On the other end of the phone, Tony laughs freely and Steve could imagine the genius throwing his head back and scrunching up his nose in the way he did when he was laughing with the little crinkles by his eyes and oh does the mental image make his heart skip a few beats. He really does love this man.

"Must be horrified to think that there's another me to torment him," Tony eventually says after his laughter has dissolved into giggles.

The two met about two weeks after Steve and Tony had begun dating when the genius had been on his way to Steve's apartment. He'd bumped into Bucky in the elevator and the meeting had apparently started off kinda rocky, with Bucky being suspicious of Tony's intentions and asking him a lot of questions. By the time they'd both left Steve's apartment though, the two had become friends and according to Tony, the two texted each other silly memes or whatever trend was in that day.

"Peter liked him though, so that's a plus," Steve adds as he glances over at the child whose attention is still on the show and the blonde wasn't even sure if Peter knew that his dad was on the phone.

"Good, maybe he can babysit on date nights." Now it was Steve's turn to laugh. "I'm working hard to be able to go back home tomorrow, but Pepper's in a mood and this place is a mess so no promises."

"Hey, no worries, alright? You do what you gotta go and Pete and I will be fine. Gives us time to get to know each other and hopefully break this awkwardness."

"He's gonna love you. You've got nothing to worry about. He's just a shy kid and it takes him a bit to warm up to new people so don't take it personally."

"I'm not taking it personally, but it's a little unsettling and you know I'm not great with kids either," Steve confesses with a slight frown, looking at the TV where the show's ended and is now showing commercials.

"Babe, you're like a golden retriever in human form and a giant teddy bear rolled into one. If anyone can get Peter Panda out of his shell, it's gonna be you. Trust me," Tony reassures him softly and Steve would complain about being compared to a dog and a plush toy, but the fondness in Tony's voice is enough to keep him quiet. "Now, can I talk to the little one or is he too busy watching one of his shows? He tends to ignore people if his show's on. The amount of times I've felt like I was talking to a brick wall surpasses the amount of fingers I have."

"You poor thing," Steve coos playfully. "You're lucky the show's on commercial so I'm sure he'll talk to you." Turning to Peter, Steve says, "Pete, your dad's on the phone and wants to talk to you."

"Daddy?" Peter asks excitedly as he rushes off the couch, stumbling a bit, and heading towards Steve who has his arm stretched out with the phone that the three year old takes. "Hi daddy!"

Steve watches with a fond look on his face as the child sits on the ground and talks to his dad, often times nodding and forgetting that Tony couldn't see him. Peter giggles a few times and it warms Steve to hear such a pure and innocent sound.

"Daddy wan's say bye," Peter says quietly as he walks over to Steve a few minutes later, holding the phone out shyly and averting his gaze every few seconds and it only makes Steve want to hug the child and squeeze him to his chest.

"Thanks, Petey pie," Steve tells him as he takes the phone, the nickname falling off his tongue naturally and he smiles when the three year old giggles and rushes off to his previous spot. "Hi sweetie, have a nice conversation?"

"Understood about half, but yeah. Really need to work on his t's," Tony comments and Steve chuckles.

"I think it's adorable."

"True, but he's starting school next year and I feel like he's a little behind on some things and I feel guilty because I've been working too much recently and not giving him the attention he deserves."

"Don't feel bad, sweets. He's three and if he's like you, he'll learn quick and you know I can help out if you want me to. Now that I've officially met the kid, I want to be able to be there for the both of you for whatever you need."

"You're the sweetest and I don't know how I got so lucky," Tony says softly and Steve smiles. "Thank you for being that rock that I've always needed."

"Hey, we're a team now, you don't need to thank me," Steve tells him in an equally soft tone.

They hang up a few minutes later, Steve with 'I love you' on the tip of his tongue and Tony sounding like he wanted to say something else before just saying goodbye.

*

"Thanks for coming and sorry for bothering you, but Steve isn't picking up his phone and no one's answering the door," Tony tells Bucky a little worriedly as he gets up from the floor as his boyfriend's best friend steps off the elevator and approaches with the key copy to Steve's apartment.

"Hey, it's no problem, but the punk probably fell asleep and he can sleep through pretty much anythin'," Bucky explains to Tony as he starts to unlock the door. "And I doubt the mini you would open the door."

"Yeah I've taught him well." Tony beams proudly and steps inside the apartment once Bucky has the door unlocked and opened.

Once inside, Tony looks around the open concept living area and he lets out a small surprised 'oh' when he finally spots his boyfriend and child. They're in the living room with Steve laying on the couch and Peter on his chest, the two in a deep sleep and one of Steve's arms wrapped protectively around the small boy.

"Would ya look at that. Looks like they did some bondin' these last three days," Bucky says in amusement as he stands next to Tony who doesn't understand his sudden urge to cry. Bucky meanwhile takes his phone out to take a picture and then leaves, Tony too caught up on the scene in front of him to hear what the other said.

The genius walks over to the pair and kneels down by Steve's hair, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through his boyfriend's blonde hair.

"Steve-o. My giant teddy bear," Tony calls, trying to rouse Steve from his sleep but the man simply lets out a small sigh and the genius can't help but giggle."Wakie wakie eggs and bakey!"

"Wha-? Tony?" Steve asks, voice deep with sleep and eyes blinking open slowly. "How'd you get in? Wait, why are you here? Thought ya were comin' home tomorrow?"

"We finished early and I really needed to see my boys," Tony tells him as he leans over to kiss Steve's cheek. "And Bucky let me in. The world could be ending and you'd probably never know." Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes. "So I see everything is good between you and Pete? No more awkwardness?"

"Nah. We really got to know each other these last two days and we even went to the zoo this morning which is why you found us napping."

"Glad my boys are becoming friends."

"Hi daddy," Peter greets his father quietly and Tony looks down at his son to see his doe like eyes wide open and a sleepy smile on his face.

"Hi Peter Panda. Did ya have fun with Steve?" Tony asks him as he reaches out to play with his hair, watching the boy snuggle more into Steve and clutch at the blonde's shirt.

"Lo's. Mis'er S'eve is sooo fun! I like him daddy."

"Yeah? Well good 'cause I love him," Tony confesses as he looks into Steve's deep blue eyes which fill up with tears.

"I love you too, sweetie. You have no idea what you've done to me," says Steve in an awe filled voice as he stares at Tony like he hung the moon and the stars and all of the planets. "Pretty sure I fell in love with you the minute I saw you even though I didn't know it yet. I mean, I probably knew but was just too scared to admit it thinking it was too soon to say so."

Tony smiled and leaned forward to kiss Steve, somehow managing to do so in the awkward angle. They break apart after a few seconds when Peter giggles and mumbles an 'Eww!'.

"You think kisses are gross?" Steve asks the kid as he lifted him up over his head, Peter's shrieks of laughter filling the small apartment. "Well how about this!" Steve brought Peter down and showered his face in kisses which only made the three year old laugh even harder to the point where he wasn't even making any sound anymore and he brought his little hands out in hopes of stopbig Steve's assault.

Tony smiled at the scene in front of him and thought, "I can get used to seeing this everyday."


	2. is it too soon to do this yet? (stony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Stony
> 
> **Prompt:** Steve and Tony deciding to move in together despite their relationship still being so new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2
> 
> the titles for these first two chapters come from Taylor Swift's Delicate

"Did you have fun at Steve's, Peter Panda?" Tony asked his son as he drives them back home, the child sitting happily in his car seat and making his plush panda bear dance across his lap.

"Lo's of fun! He's silly, daddy," Peter replies in between giggles and Tony can't help but to glance up at his son through the rear view mirror.

"So what do you think of daddy's boyfriend, then? Is he Peter Panda approved?"

"Yep!"

Later that night, Tony called Steve after he'd put Peter down for bed and the genius himself was in his office hoping to finish off a last minute report Pepper had emailed him earlier.

"This isn't you calling to break up with me because I had no idea how to entertain your kid, right?" Is how Steve answers and Tony snorts in amusement as he leans back in his chair and stares at his report which was just a blank page at the moment. Maybe he should have started it first before calling Steve because now he was bound to not finish it and get a good scolding from Pepper in the morning.

"Nah, stop worrying you're pretty head, babe. Just calling to let you know that you are officially Peter Panda approved. The kid adores you and your awkwardness," Tony teases his boyfriend fondly, letting out a small dreamy sigh as he twirled a pen around with his free hand.

Steve lets out a long relieved sigh before saying, "Thank goodness. I thought I'd screwed up with the kid. So he really said that he approved?"

"Yep. And said you're silly and that's basically the equivalent of I like you in three year old speak." Steve chuckled on the other end and Tony's heart skipped a beat at the sound. "The kid even asked when we could all hang out and I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a little ice cream tomorrow?"

"I- Yeah! That'd be great! I'm really looking forward to tomorrow then. Get to hang out with my two favorite boys."

And later, that one ice cream date turns into family outings to the zoo, park, aquarium and the movies with few dates in between for the two adults while leaving Bucky as the designated babysitter. Tony doesn't think they're moving fast. Everything is flowing smoothly and it all feels so natural, almost like they've been a family from the start.

Peter adores Steve and Tony loves the way his son's large brown eyes stare up at Steve with wonder whenever the blonde is telling him something. He loves hearing his son's happy giggles whenever Steve plays airplane with him or tells him some silly story from when he and Bucky were kids. He loves the family moments they have and he wants to have them everyday; day and night. And apparently Steve wants the same because two months after Peter and Steve's first meeting, the blonde asks Tony to move in with him.

"Can't believe you guys are doing this," Bucky says as he lets out a grunt when he picks up one of the many boxes packed and ready to go in Steve's living room. Tony and Steve had talked and had come to the agreement that Steve would move in with Tony and Peter because it was the bigger apartment of the two and Steve had less things than Tony and Peter. And then maybe later on they could buy a house together.

"Quit your yappin'," Steve scolds his best friend playfully as he leads him and his other best friend, Sam, out towards the moving truck where Tony and Peter were waiting. "And don't say that we're moving too quick. It all just feels so right. Like I just know that Tony's the one, ya know? Like he's that missing piece that I've been searching for and Peter's the best kid, I love him."

"Man, you're really gone for them. I've never seen you like this, it's honestly a good look on you man," Sam says honestly and Steve ducks his head as a slight blush starts creeping up his neck. "And they're good for you. I can see how much they love you right back."

"Ugh, it's disgustin', honestly," Bucky teases and cackles as Sam trips on his own two feet and by some miracle doesn't drop the boxes he was carrying. "Stevie looks at Tony like the greatest thing on this planet."

"That's cause he is. And Pete's in close second."

They get outside after a minute and find Tony sitting on the sidewalk next to the moving truck wearing his orange tinted sunglasses with Peter sitting next to him with his own pair and the two eating a red colored Popsicle.

"I tell ya, freaky shit. And it's only freakier when ya see a picture of Tony as a kid and realize that Peter's basically his twin," Bucky comments as he heads for the truck to set the boxes inside and Sam snorts in agreement as he follows the long haired man.

"Hi S'eve!" Peter greets the blonde, waving a sticky hand out at his father's boyfriend who laughs and sets his box down before going over to crouch down in front of his two boys.

"Hey Peter Panda," Steve greets back and leans forward to kiss his forehead.

"What, no kiss for me?" Tony complains with a pout and Steve rolls his eyes fondly before he pecks Tony's lips.

"Mm, cherry," Steve says as he leans in for another kiss, tasting the Popsicle on the man's lips and grinning. "My favorite."

"You ready to start your new life next to a pair of crazy boys?"

"Only if those crazy boys are ready for another crazy."

"Always." Tony grins and pecks Steve's lips again, the two ignoring Peter's, Bucky's and Sam's childish groans. "Now hurry up and get your shit in the truck so we can go."

"Bad word," Peter calls out, still happily eating his melting frozen treat without sparing a glance to his father and Steve.

"Yeah yeah, I'll pay you when I get home."

Steve snickers and steals one more kiss from Tony before getting up and continuing to help Bucky and Sam with emptying out his apartment.

*

"I'm exhausted," Tony says later that evening as he drops down on the couch after dropping off a sleeping Peter in his bedroom, letting out a long groan to emphasize his words and rests his head on the backrest.

"Tony, you barely helped. What could you possibly be tired about?" Steve asks in complete amusement as he plops down next to his boyfriend who stretches his legs out until his toes brush against the coffee table. Steve holds back the coo that wants to escape when he notices that Tony can't quite place his legs on the coffee table.

"Uh it's hard work being the director of moving day and watching after a curious three year old who wants to get into everything and get in your way."

"You poor thing," Steve coos as he wraps his arms around Tony and pulls him to his chest where the genius sighs happily and rests his ear over Steve's heart. "You know what I'm most excited about living with you?"

"What?" Tony asked as he lifted his head slightly to be able to look up at his boyfriend who was looking down at him with that soft look on his face that Bucky always teases the blonde about. He said that whenever Steve looked at Tony that it was obvious he was in love because he always got this stupid dumb smile on his face. Bucky's words, not Tony's.

"That I get to wake up next to you now," Steve replied as he placed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "That we get to be disgustingly domestic." A kiss to the tip of Tony's nose. "That I get to be apart of Peter's life everyday." A kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth. "That I've got a family." And with that, Steve's lips finally touch Tony's in a soft kiss that unfortunately gets interrupted a few seconds into it because a small body jumps on top of them.

"Hi!" Peter greets them in between giggles as he settles on Steve's lap, only laughing harder at the surprised looks on his dad's and Steve's faces.

"Didn't I just leave you sleeping in your room?" Tony asks as he glares playfully at his child.

"Maybe, maybe no." Peter shrugs and then proceeds to giggle again which makes Steve laugh and wrap one arm around the three year old.

"Well it's late, Petey and little boys like you should be asleep," Steve tells him a little sternly.

"Bu' I'm no' sleepy," Peter's argument is invalid because the child chooses that exact moment to yawn big and wide and the two adults look at each other in amusement.

"Well how about I read ya a story?"

"Abou' dragons?" Peter asks him in a 'it better be about dragons or no deal' kinda way.

"About dragons." Steve grimaces because he most certainly does not know any stories about dragons, made up or not.

"Okay," Peter agrees and wraps his arms around Steve's neck when the man goes to get him off his lap so the blonde smiles instead and carries him towards his room, leaving behind Tony who was left staring after the two in complete happiness.


	3. a tea party (stony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Stony
> 
> **Prompt:** The team find out about Tony and Steve's relationship in a rather unusual way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Sunday Update !!

Tony gets woken up to loud voices coming from down the hall, probably the kitchen he supposed. He didn't care right now because he was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, but then he realized that he wasn't even on his floor and the person he'd been sleeping next to was now gone and was probably out there with whoever was visiting this early. Well, early for him and late for everyone else who lived normal hours.

Getting out of bed with a grumble, Tony grabs the first shirt he found and a pair of joggers, both articles of clothing being too big on his smaller frame. He didn't care, he just wanted to yell at whoever was out there to shut the fuck up because he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"There's a fucking reason why we have a communal floor, assholes! Some people don't like being woken up at ungodly hours!" Tony shouts angrily as he steps into the kitchen where he finds Steve and the rest of the team sitting around the table, all of them looking at Tony with various mixed looks of surprise and shock. "Some of us actually work you know and I like to take advantage of my one day off."

"Wait, I think my brain just exploded," Clint commented as he stared at Tony wide eyed, taking in his outfit which was very obviously not his, the messy hair, the very visible love bites on either side of his neck and the direction in which he just came from. Steve's bedroom.

"Uh," was all the noise both Sam and Bucky made as they stared between a very angry and tired Tony Stark and one bright red and embarrassed Steve Rogers.

Natasha simply smirked knowingly as she leaned back in her seat and continued to drink her tea just watching the whole scene unfold in front of her. She didn't need anyone to tell her anything, she just knew everything that went around the tower. Tony suspected it was because she had a pact of some sort with JARVIS who in return told her everything. That was one theory and he rather not get into the other one. It was less conventional and more creepy.

"'Uh', is that all you can say? I got in late last night and I'm exhausted. You girls want to have a tea party, take it elsewhere," he hisses angrily. Sure he could stay awake for days at a time, but when he did finally go to sleep after either long meetings or a science binge, he hated being woken up.

"Tony, calm down," Steve tried and Tony turned to glare at his boyfriend who wasn't even fazed by the look. "I forgot to mention that the team were coming up for breakfast today."

"Pretty sure those hickies explain why you forgot," Bucky says in a teasing manner as he finally snaps out of his shock and looks at Steve.

"Shut it, Buck," Steve tells him, face turning even redder if possible. "Well since you're up, want some coffee?"

"Please," Tony says in a much calmer voice as he walks over to where Steve is now pouring him his favorite drink in a mug that looks very much like the one he's always drinking from.

"So how long have you two been, ya know, getting it on in the janitor's closet?" Clint asks curiously as he goes back to his bowl of cereal despite having already had a large stack of pancakes.

"This isn't high school," Natasha scolds her best friend with a roll of her eyes. "And they've been together for a month."

"Heading towards two in a few days, actually" Tony corrected her, in a much better mood now that he had his coffee and his boyfriend had his arms around him as they stood leaning against the island and facing the team. "There's nothing to tell unless you want me to go into details about how we got together after having sex first."

"Eww!" "Tony!" "TMI, dude."

Tony simply shrugged and took a sip of his coffee as he stared at his disgusted teammates. He didn't even have to look at Steve to know that his boyfriend was probably still bright red and wishing for the ground to swallow him up.

"Did this happen after we rescued you from your latest kidnapping?" Natasha asked him, not at all fazed by the over sharing of information. She just looked more curious if anything. "Because if I recall correctly, Steve was a total nightmare those two days you were missing."

"Yeah. We got back, we fought, you know like usual, and then we had fantastic make up sex and he asked me out afterwards."

"Tony, stop," Steve pleaded as he buried his face in Tony's neck, sounding completely mortified which made the genius laugh at his misery.

"It's what they get for waking me up and this is your fault anyways for not telling me about your breakfast plans, so man up, Rogers," Tony tells his boyfriend as he hits his arm with one hand while he holds his coffee cup with the other. "Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful breakfast. I shall see you all later."

Steve watched his boyfriend walk away with heart eyes and a small fond smile on his face.

"He looks like the heart eyes emoji," Clint points out with a mouthful of cereal that makes Sam grimace.

"You're right, he does," Bucky agrees, cackling in utter glee when Steve turns a bright red and turns to the sink to start washing the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am all for rare Tony pairings, so don't be afraid to suggest a pairing that's not popular. My current favorite rare otp is Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark - which I'm currently reading The Nanny Named Stark in case you'd like to read something on them.
> 
> Don't be scared to drop your prompts in the comments, just make sure you guys leave what pairing you'd like (romantic or platonic) and the only way I'll write Tony and Peter is IronDad and SpiderSon so get your dirty ass St**ker shit away from me. Please.
> 
> Also, any prompts previously requested are currently being worked on, so please be patient !!


	4. new year, new life (stony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have something to tell you," Toni says softly as the others begin to count down from twenty.
> 
> "What is it?" Steve asks with a worried frown on his face that has Toni laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has fem!toni and we don't know anything past ultron so thanos who ??

"Anyone have any resolutions they'd like to actually achieve this year?" Natasha asks the team as she looks around at all of them, ten minutes before the new year rings in.

Before the team formed, Toni would have thrown a big lavish party with anyone who's important in attendance. She would drink and dance her night away and it would be enough to appease the media the next day because they'd all be talking about it and it'd be enough for her to hide at home and be the lazy person she actually is.

Now though, ever since the first holidays they spent together as a team, Toni likes to keep things quiet and simple. For New Year's it'll just be them six plus Pepper, Rhodey and Happy while they eat lots of take out and drink cocktails that Natasha would prepare for them and they'd watch the fireworks from the balcony. Toni loved it and especially now that her and Steve were together and so what if the team had grown by a few members by now? It was still family and there was no better way to spend tonight than at home with the ones she loved.

"Lay off on pizza," Clint replies with a slight groan as he tosses a half eaten slice into an empty pizza box.

"I think we have a better chance at defeating HYDRA than that happening," Bucky replies with a smirk and it sends the entire room into laughter while Clint sulks.

"If we're talking about impossible to achieve resolutions than I'll say cut my caffeine intake in half," Toni chimes in from where she's sat nestled into Steve's side dressed in leggings and one of Steve's hoodies, her sock covered feet tucked under her.

Steve laughs fondly and kisses the side of her head before saying, "now that's an impossible resolution."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Spangles."

"I'll show you confidence later," Steve whispers in her ear and Toni grins as she turns to give her boyfriend of nearly four years a heated look.

"Keep your bedroom stuff in the bedroom," Sam complained as he threw a piece of popcorn at the couple who turned to look at him with matching looks of mischief.

"And I would really not like to think about my best friend's sex life," Bucky chimes in with a grimace.

"Amen to that," Rhodey says, tipping his cup of whatever weird concoction Natasha had given him. In fact, Natasha had given everyone a weird blend of very colorful drinks. Everyone but Toni who'd refused any and all alcohol all evening much to everyone's suspicion.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, sour patch," Toni informs her best friend, giggling knowingly to herself as she snuggled impossibly closer to Steve.

"There's five minutes left until the new year starts, bitches!" Clint shouts excitedly and more than a little drunk. "Let's hope for a less villain infested year."

"But then we would be out of a job," Wanda pointed out knowingly and Clint shrugged.

"Wouldn't mind a little vacation."

"I'm sure Nicky and everyone at SHIELD can handle a few baddies if we go away for a week?" Toni suggested. "We've never taken a family vacation in the nearly six years we've been together. We can go to my private island for a bit of fun in the sun."

"Fuck Stevie, if ya don't marry her, I will," Bucky commented as everyone cheered at the idea of going away for a few days and to somewhere warm.

"I'm not seeing a ring, Barnes," Toni purred and laughed when Steve tightened his hold on her.

They move to the balcony once there's sixty seconds left on the clock, all of them bundled up to brace themselves for the cold. Steve and Toni stand close together with his arm around her waist as they stare off into the busy New York City nightlife.

"I have something to tell you," Toni says softly as the others begin to count down from twenty.

"What is it?" Steve asks with a worried frown on his face that has Toni laughing.

"Nothing bad, promise." _"Fifteen!"_ "I know it's not something we've really talked about, but I'm sure you're gonna like this surprise."

_"Ten!"_

"What is it? Please tell me you didn't buy all of Brooklyn," Steve asks half jokingly. Toni tends to buy things on a whim and by things he means actual buildings and Steve's not even sure how much of Brooklyn's small businesses Toni either invests in or has bought so they don't get tore down.

_"Five!"_

"No." Toni rolls her eyes as she stands on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck while his wrap tighter around her waist to pull her closer.

_"Three!"_

"Then what is it?"

_"Two!"_

"We're going to be parents," she tells him just before the others shout _'Happy New Year!'_ and the fireworks start to go off.

Meanwhile Steve is left staring at Toni in open shock while she grins up at him, ignoring everyone else around the two.

"Happy new year, babe," Toni says softly before pressing her lips against his.

It takes Steve a few seconds to respond, but once the news settles in, he kisses her eagerly and then picks her up and spins her around excitedly which makes Toni squeal in surprise.

"You're- We're gonna-" Steve stutters out and Toni giggles and nods.

"Eight weeks pregnant today."

Steve pulls her into a hug and tucks his face into her neck, sniffling slightly and she coos and rubs his back. Not even a minute into the new year and Steve's life was already changing for the better. He was going to be a dad with the woman he loves and fuck if he isn't the happiest man alive right now.

"What's going on over here?" Natasha asks and Steve and Toni pull away from their little bubble to stare at the rest of the team who were looking at them worriedly, the fireworks still going off in the distance.

Steve's grinning like a loon with tear filled eyes while Toni was tucked in to his side as they faced their entire family.

"I'm starting the new year with the best news I've ever received in my life," Steve begins to explain. "We're having a baby!"

Immediately the rest of the Avengers began to cheer in excitement and ask a million questions while congratulating the happy couple. Toni basked in the excitement and let herself be hugged by everyone; Pepper, Rhodey and Happy holding her a little longer than the rest.

"Now we really know that our best friends do the dirty," Rhodey informs Bucky who nods but they're both smiling this time instead of grimacing in disgust like earlier.

They head back inside once the fireworks are over and in the midst of the celebration, Steve drags Toni up to their floor and pins her against their bedroom wall, pupils blown wide with lust as he stared down at the shorter woman.

"Fuck, babe, you have no idea how happy you just made me," Steve says breathlessly, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of Toni's head and pressing the front of his body against hers.

"Oh I can tell," Toni jokes as she feels his hard length pressing against her hip. "So you really are happy? I know we never talked about starting a family and our jobs are pretty dangerous and-"

Steve shuts her nervous rambling up by pressing his lips against hers and Toni's hands come up to clutch at the front of Steve's jacket. They kiss softly despite Steve being all riled up, just savoring each other's lips and the super soldier brings his hands down to hold onto Toni's hips under the hoodie she was wearing, his thumbs stroking bare skin.

Toni pulls away first from the kiss with Steve's teeth nipping at her bottom lip before letting go completely.

"I'm happy, so unbelievably happy, Toni, and this is the perfect way to start off the new year. People make resolutions for the new year that they don't keep and we're here starting a new chapter and watching a new life grow. Ten minutes ago I didn't know that this was what I needed in my life, but thank you so much," Steve says gently as he stares into Toni's eyes which are wet with tears and her kiss swollen lips stretch into that small timid smile that Steve loves.

"Happy New Year, Steve," she whispers as a tear rolls down her left cheek.

"Happy New Year, my loves," Steve replies as he brings a hand to Toni's flat stomach before closing the small gap between them and kissing her again; pouring every ounce of love and gratitude and happiness he can manage into the one kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was short-ish, but it was just something to start off the new year and to tell you guys that i'm still working on this fic, just much slower than my other ones.
> 
> also, to the ones who have left me a prompt, i promise to get your requests out soon so don't feel disappointed just yet !!


	5. cold - (winteriron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** WinterIron
> 
> **Prompt:** Tony's had a long day and just wants cuddles from his boyfriend who's too busy watching cartoons
> 
> **Warnings:** None

"I'm cold," Tony whined as he sat next to his boyfriend who was way too engrossed by SpongeBob Squarepants for being a grown ass man who also used to be an ex HYRDA assassin and who could scare anyone away with a look.

"Yeah? That's nice, doll," Bucky replied distractedly as he patted Tony on the head without taking his eyes away from the TV screen where Squidward was telling SpongeBob the story of the hash slinging slasher.

Tony would, somewhat, understand if it were Bucky's first time seeing this episode, but it wasn't. He'd seen more than a dozen times by now and could recite the entire episode word for word which can be endearing when Tony isn't in a bad mood and in serious need of attention from said man.

"Asshole," Tony grumbled moodily just as SpongeBob began screaming.

It was silent between the two, just the TV on with Patrick waking up due to his alarm clock and shouting, "Oh boy! Three am!" and began to eat a krabby patty. Tony simply shakes his head because really this show never made any sense, but it was entertaining anyways. Well, certain episodes were.

"You're shivering," Bucky told Tony worriedly as he turned to look at his boyfriend who was glaring at the screen.

"Gee, I wonder why," Tony snapped, still glaring and his arms now crossed across his chest hoping to warm himself up a little bit.

Tony hadn't had the best day and honestly, all he'd wanted was to come home and cuddle up with his boyfriend after three long meetings at SI and many arguments with the latest StarkPad update that had left Tony with quite a headache, but he'd gotten home not even an hour ago only to find Bucky watching that annoying yellow sponge and why the hell was Tony so cold?

"Come 'ere," Bucky said softly, ignoring Tony's sudden bad mood and arranged them on the couch so Bucky was laying on his back and Tony was tucked safely into his side and the back of the couch.

The shorter male wiggled around a bit until his head was resting on Bucky's strong and warm chest.

"Comfy?" Bucky asked in amusement once Tony stopped his moving.

"Yeah," Tony replied as he slowly stopped shivering.

"You're such a brat, but I love you."

"Love ya, too, ducky."

The episode began to play again making Tony realize that JARVIS had paused it. As it kept playing, Tony's eyes began to get heavy with sleep and he eventually fell asleep to the sound of both Squidward and SpongeBob screaming as Bucky's flesh hand played with his hair just the way he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that you're requests are coming, i just want to get the ones collecting dust in my drive out before starting on those :)
> 
> pretty sure Tony calling Bucky ducky is a typo, but i found it cute so i kept it, lmao


	6. in our hearts forever (past stony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Past Stony
> 
> **Prompt:** Peter and Morgan missing their dad
> 
> **Warning:** Canon Character Death

_'Hey, you know who I am. I'm probably busy, or not, but just ya know, leave a message or whatever,'_ his familiar voice sounded through Peter's phone, making his heart clench and tears sting his eyes as he tightens his grip on his phone.

"Hi dad, uh, just wanted to say that I uh love you and all. And that I miss you... A lot. It's been a few days and I still can't believe it happened, you know? Just take care of yourself and-"

The message cut off and Peter sighed as he brought his phone down and pushed the home button, his wallpaper staring up at him. It was a picture of him and his dad with big smiles on their faces, days before they got on that ship that took them to space. Days before it all changed. Peter remembers that day. It'd been a good day for his dad. He'd been smiling a lot more recently and gone were the days where the man would walk around like an empty shell after everything that happened with Rogers and the Rogue Avengers. It'd been such a good day that Peter wishes he could relieve it all over, just to spend a few more moments with his father and do everything he could to memorize it all. From the smells to the sounds and the feeling of being able to hug said man just because he could.

Letting out a sigh, Peter looked up at the blue sky and scowled. The day was beautiful and he hated it. Hated that he couldn't enjoy it and that his dad couldn't enjoy it. He hated that the only reason why everyone he'd once called family, plus some more, were together again was to say goodbye to the one man they'd all wronged through the years.

The sound of footsteps made Peter sit up straight though his spidey senses didn't indicate that he was in any danger. It didn't mean he relaxed though, not even when Steve Rogers appeared in his line of sight and took a seat next to him on the bench he'd been sitting on just staring out at the lake.

"He still loved you, you know. Even after everything," Peter tells him, not looking at the man sitting next to him and instead keeping his gaze locked on the sparkling water.

"I know, I still love him. I know I always will," Steve replies slowly as he looks over at Peter and studies his profile. "We tried making it work again shortly after he came back from space, tried giving your sister the family she deserves, but the grief of losing you and the pain of having lost made it too difficult for us to give it our all. It felt selfish to move on when half of the population was gone and we'd all lost loved ones. We ended things for good two years after the decimation and he moved out here with Morgan. I worried every day. I'm sorry about hurting your dad when I made you that promise all those years ago that I wouldn't."

"I want to hate you, you know? I really do but I can't bring myself to do so." Peter shrugs as he looks over at Steve who's taken off his suit jacket and undone the black tie so it just hangs there around his neck. His eyes are red rimmed and there are dried tear tracks on his cheeks and Peter guesses he looks about the same as him. "Dad always said it was because I don't have a single bad bone in me." He chuckles sadly and shakes his head. "And maybe that's true, but after everything that's happened, I'm just too exhausted to even think about wanting to hate you. You and dad both made mistakes all those years ago when the Accords came into play and your biggest flaw in your relationship was never being able to talk and listen to each other."

"I know. Nat and Sam reminded me of that every day after I broke the team out of The Raft."

The two sit in silence for a bit. The wind blows occasionally and it's a soft breeze that has Peter choking up as a sense of nostalgia hits him. He remembers being young and his dad bringing him to this exact house whenever he needed to get away from SI during the summer. The sun would shine bright and warm and it would make the lake sparkle beautifully. They would sometimes have a picnic under this same tree they sat under and the breeze would blow softly, caressing their skin and bringing forth the smell of summer. After his dad became an Avenger and started dating Steve, trips to the lake had become less and less until they'd completely stopped post Ultron. And Peter regretted not pushing for more trips, especially when Morgan came along a year after the so called Avengers Civil War.

"Peter!" The cry of a small girl brought him out of his thoughts and he looked behind him to see Morgan, his little sister, running towards him with tears in her eyes and still in the black dress Pepper had dressed her in earlier that morning for the funeral. Well, the actual funeral had been yesterday, but this one had been more of a symbolic one where they'd sent off his dad's arc reactor off into the lake.

"Hey, Morgan. Thought you were eating," Peter says as he pulls the small girl onto his lap once she reaches him and holds her to his chest.

"Wasn't hungry. Miss daddy," she says quietly and Peter closes his eyes to keep his tears back. It wasn't fair. She was six, almost seven, and she'd have to grow up without her dad around. Life could really be cruel sometimes.

"I know, princess, I do too. It'll be okay though because you know what?"

"What?" She asked, lifting her head from his chest to look up at her big brother with large brown eyes that were so similar to his and to their father's.

"He'll still be watching over us. We can't see him anymore, but he can see us and he lives in our hearts forever, now. And he'll always be proud of you and me and as we grow, we can make sure to do things that will keep making him proud."

"He's like our guardian angel now?" Morgan asks curiously, not quite able to understand the concept of death yet though she knows that people die even if its meaning is a little confusing to her. And Peter, under very different circumstances, would have snorted because their father wasn't religious and he would have scoffed at the idea of guardian angels.

"Yeah, something like that."

Morgan nods and settles back again, looking up at Steve who gives her a small smile back.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you three thousand," Morgan tells him quietly and Peter smiles genuinely for the first time in days, a wave of peace rushing through him and he knows; they'll be okay.

Maybe it's not the happy ending they deserved or wanted, but the world definitely felt safer now and they had their dad to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so technically this is an au which is why i changed Morgan's age. i wrote this about a week after Endgame came out and i just never got around to posting it
> 
> this is the last of my pre written chapters, so your requests will be fulfilled and out starting next month :)


	7. misunderstanding (frostiron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** FrostIron
> 
> **Prompt:** The team has no idea that Loki is sometimes Lady Loki and misunderstandings happen

"It is just for a few days, Anthony," Loki informs his boyfriend with a tired sigh at the end as the giant man child of his boyfriend pouts at him. "You know how much I dislike heading to Asgard these days, but there is an important family matter that we need to discuss."

"But we've only been together for like, three weeks. You're leaving me in the middle of our honeymoon phase, honey boo!" Tony whines, probably seconds away from getting on the ground and attaching himself to Loki's long legs to prevent the man from leaving him. "This is basically my clingy phase."

"You were clingy even before we got together," Loki points out, an amused smile tugging at his lips as he walks over to the shorter man and cups his face in his hands. "A short visit and I promise to return as soon as I am able to, even if I have to come back without the oaf of my brother."

"Fine, but you owe me a date, a good snuggle and a lot of kisses, because frankly, I'm addicted to those."

Loki rolls his eyes, but leans down and gives his shorter boyfriend a soft, teasing kiss. It wouldn't be enough to hold Tony for however long Loki was gone, but it was enough to keep him waiting and looking forward to his return anxiously.

Loki's kisses were cool, in the cold kinda sense, soft and left Tony's head spinning and craving more each time. From the way Loki held him, like he was precious and the only person that mattered in this world. To the way Loki looked at him like he was the brightest star in all of the realms.

"I will be back soon," Loki promises and leaves with a final kiss to Tony's lips.

For the rest of the day, Tony was pouty and mopey which didn't go unnoticed by his teammates who all teased him endlessly until Steve decided to step in for his best friend's sake. But it wasn't just that day, Tony was like that for nearly a whole week.

He tried his best to distract himself in his workshop or even attending SI meetings which Pepper was overly pleased with, even if he basically had a giant rain cloud over him.

It was six days later when, in the middle of the night, Tony was woken up to movement in his room. Opening his eyes, the room was still dark and he couldn't see much, but he was able to see a familiar slender figure from the little moonlight that filtered in through the closed blinds from the window.

"Lo?" Tony mumbles sleepily and cold fingers brush the hair from his forehead back and away from his face.

"Go back to sleep, my love," Loki replies in a gentle voice as he lays down in his usual spot and Tony immediately latches on like the octopus he likes to be. "I have you, my sweet Anthony."

Tony smiles tiredly and for the first time since Loki left, sleeps peacefully through the night.

~

"You guys think Tony is still moping around?" Clint asks teasingly as they head towards the communal floor around lunchtime after getting back from SHIELD.

"Obviously. There's still no sign of either of our Asgardians," Natasha replies with a slight scoff and Steve sighs and shakes his head. "We has to suffer weeks of him pining after Loki and now that Loki's gone, we have to keep suffering."

"At least he's happy now and that's all that matters," Steve tries to see the brighter side of the situation just so they stop making fun of Tony.

Clint and Natasha share a look, snickering at his choice of words. When the elevator doors opened on the communal floor, they hear Tony laughing and immediately assume that Loki was back. They hadn't heard Tony laugh all week and it was such a welcome sound that they quickly headed to the kitchen to greet Loki.

Upon entering the large kitchen, however, they found the genius kissing a woman with long black hair and crowding her up against the counter. Her pale arms were around his neck, toying with the hair at the nape of Tony's neck. Tony's hands were on her hips under her shirt, which was a little big on her small frame and very obviously Tony's. Her bare toes curled against the cold marble floor as she continued to kiss the genius. She was about an inch taller than Tony and Steve interrupted their moment when her legging clad legs were moving to wrap around Tony's waist.

"Oh hey guys!" Tony greets them after pulling away from the mysterious woman, but not enough because their arms were still around each other and the woman had a lazy smirk on her face as she stared at them as if she were proud of the fact that she was Tony Stark's mistress.

"What the hell are you doing, Stark?" Natasha asks angrily as she stares between the woman and the genius, the latter who frowns in confusion while the woman's eyes glint with mirth.

"Kissing my girlfriend who's been gone for an awfully long time?" Tony responds though he's still frowning.

"Oh dear, it seems they do not know who I am. Anthony, have you not told them about me?" The woman asks, a British accent just like Loki.

"Does he really miss Loki so much as to go and find his twin?" Clint asks him and Natasha quietly as he stares between Tony and the woman.

"What?" Tony asks with a confused look on his face as he stares between his teammates and girlfriend who raised a thin, dark eyebrow at him and it was all Tony needed for realization to dawn on him. "Oh!"

And then he began to laugh hysterically which just further angered and confused the three Avengers who were clearly out of the loop from whatever inside joke Tony and his mistress had.

Just then Thor walked into the room still looking half asleep, and Steve thought the God of Thunder would kill Tony for cheating on Loki, but then Steve understood. This woman looked like Loki and sounded like Loki because she was Loki. And his theory was proved right when Thor smiled at Loki and Tony without batting an eye at their closeness. Had she been any random woman, Thor would probably had thrown Tony out of the tower.

"I have no idea what's going on," Clint comments as Thor goes to ruffle the woman's hair but she bats his hand away and glares at him in the way only Loki does; a mixture of irritation and fondness.

"You oaf, do you not know how long it takes me to do my hair?" Loki complains as she stands behind Tony to use him as a shield, the genius's laughter having died down to small giggles every now and then.

"Of course I do know," Thor replies as he goes in search of his beloved Pop Tarts. "You have been telling me the same thing since we were children, Loki."

"Then why must you insist on messing with my hair."

Thor turned to face his sister with a mischievous look that could easily rival the trickster's. Tony looked plenty amused by everything that was going on in the kitchen, leaning back against Loki who in the blink of an eye went back to being a he.

"Can we get an explanation? I feel like my brain just exploded," Clint interfered with the siblings' bickering as he moved to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"What is there to explain?" Tony asks them as Loki's arms come to wrap around the shorter man's shoulders. "My boyfriend is sometimes a girlfriend and it was fucking hilarious to see your reactions when you thought I was cheating. Which, ouch by the way. I'm as loyal as they come."

"Anthony knows better than to even think about cheating on me," Loki tells the team smugly and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Reindeer Games."

Thor snorts as he moves to sit at the island while Steve and Natasha share a look that borders on relieved now that they know that they didn't in fact catch Tony making out with a strange woman while his boyfriend was away.

"Your idea of a prank is pretty obscure," Natasha reprimands the genius in a soft tone, lips twitching into an amused smirk.

"He's dating Loki, of course they're obscure," Clint pitches in with a roll of his eyes.

"I hate this family," Steve mumbles after overcoming the shock of the situation and heads further into the kitchen to cook something for lunch.

"So we're all just accepting the fact that Loki is also a girl?" Clint asks a little hysterically as he looks between Natasha and Steve who shrug.

"I am a Jotun, I technically have no gender. I can be a woman, a male or even a cat if I so desired. I just prefer to be in this form more than any other," Loki explains plainly as he sits casually on the counter with Tony standing between his legs, definitely not going to let go of the mage any time soon. "I could be Captain America even if I wanted to."

"I sent Lo out on a meeting a few weeks ago and no one noticed it wasn't me," Tony says as he grins at the team who all look a little terrified but impressed by the thought. "His skills come in handy."

"So you're saying if Cap ever goes missing, we can replace him with you?" Clint asks excitedly and Steve glares at the archer who's laughing.

"I really do hate this family," Steve reiterates with a heavy sigh that has the others laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, it's been so long since i did a new one shot, but requests are still open and yes i am still working on the ones i've received


	8. sick days (ironstrange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** IronStrange
> 
> **Prompt:** Can I request a ironstrange sicfic? Like Tony is sick and Stephen is there to make sure Tony doesn't accidentally die - Princess_klaus

Tony isn't having a good day.

He woke up that morning with a slight headache and a sore throat. He took a couple of pills and went on about his morning hoping for the best because lately he'd been swamped with SI work and the Avengers seemed to be getting called out every six hours. It'd been a very busy few days and apparently they were starting to catch up to him.

"You alright?" Stephen Strange, Tony's boyfriend of just a year, asks with a concerned frown on his face as he arrives at the penthouse with a box of donuts and two coffees. "You look like shit."

"Hmm, knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you," Tony replies sarcastically from where he laid on his couch under two blankets, wearing a hoodie and sweats. "You really make me feel special with your lovely words."

Stephen rolls his eyes as the Cloak heads over to the genius' side and stroked his cheek. Setting the things he'd brought down on the coffee table, Stephen removes his right glove and places the back of his hand on Tony's forehead. He sighed and ran a gentle hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"You're pretty warm. Have you taken anything?" Strange asks Tony who scowls up at him and slaps the Cloak away from his face.

"Two painkillers about an hour ago."

"Very well," is all Strange says before he settles on the other end of the couch with Tony's feet on his lap.

"What are you doing here? You can go, you know," Tony mumbles as he pulls the blankets tighter around himself, fever glazed eyes glued on the TV screen though he had no idea what he was even watching.

"You are a literal child when you are sick. I'm afraid that if I leave, you'll end up suffocating under all those blankets." Stephen scoffs and rolls his eyes fondly as he places his hands on his boyfriend's feet and rubs them gently.

"I'm not going to die accidentally, babe."

Strange simply looked at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow and Tony would have smacked the look off the man he loves, but that meant getting out of his cozy little nest. He motioned for the Cloak and was very satisfied when it did the job Tony couldn't.

"Stop putting the Cloak against me. You know I have to live with it and it's constant abuse," Stephen reprimanded his boyfriend who began to laugh, only for it to turn into a cough attack. The Cloak on the other hand looked pretty damn offended by Stephen's remark.

"Drama queen," Tony teases his boyfriend.

"Hope you didn't bite your tongue, dear."

Tony chuckles quietly and goes back to watching TV, which he now realizes is on HGTV. He doesn't even make it through an episode of Good Bones when he falls asleep with Stephen's comforting presence and the Cloak serving as yet another blanket.

*

Stephen looks over at his lover and smiles softly when he sees the man asleep. He lowers the volume on the TV until it's just a low murmur and then heads into the kitchen to put the donuts away and make some soup and tea for his sick boyfriend.

Strange spent the rest of the day looking after Tony and every time he was asleep, popped in quickly to the Sanctum to make sure Wong hadn't set anything on fire or unleashed yet another creature. He also made sure that FRIDAY ignored any and all calls unless they were a life or death type of situation. The other Avengers had been made aware of Tony's condition and steered clear of the penthouse to let the genius get some much needed rest.

"You didn't have to stay all day, ya know? I'm a big boy," Tony says later that night. His nose was stuffy and his cheeks were flushed with the fever that was up and down all day.

"More like a big baby," Stephen retaliates with a smirk. "You're my boyfriend, I love you and I'm going to be by your side no matter the circumstances. Whether you're sick or in the infirmary again with broken bones, I'm with you. For as long as you'll have me." Stephen smiles softly as he brushes back Tony's curls before tucking him in bed.

"Thank you," Tony whispers. "And can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Stephen sat on the edge of his boyfriend's bed and took one of the man's hands in his.

"Stop treating me like a kid. I promise I'm not going to accidentally die because I am, in case you didn't know, an adult."

Stephen sighs and shakes his head.

"You proved me wrong earlier when you spilled water down your shirt."

"I sneezed just before I took a drink!"

"I'll get you a sippy cup in the morning," Stephen jokes and Tony tosses a throw pillow at the ex neurosurgeon's face. Well, attempted to anyways because Stephen easily moved out of the way. "Now get some rest. Let the medicine I gave you do its work."

Tony grumbled about not being tired, but fell asleep not even a minute later much to Stephen's amusement. The sorcerer stood up from the bed and leaned down to press a kiss to Tony's forehead before heading off to the bathroom to shower. There was no way he was going to leave his boyfriend alone tonight, all jokes aside about Tony accidentally killing himself, Stephen wanted to take care of his boyfriend just like the man took care of him on his bad days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ironstrange is one of my favorite otps, so i was really happy to do this one and even happier that i was able to do someone's prompt
> 
> and unless stated otherwise, prompts are still open


	9. jealousy (stony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for **Novicewords** who wanted jealous Tony and oblivious Steve

Tony was not brooding no matter what Natasha said. And he was also not plotting a murder no matter Clint's excitement to help.

"I'm sure if you glare a tiny bit harder Sharon Carter is going to combust spontaneously," Natasha teases her friend as she stands next to him and they watch Peggy's niece basically throw herself into an oblivious Steve Rogers' arms. "Besides, it's not really her fault for flirting with a man who is supposedly single to the rest of the world."

"Go make sense somewhere else," Tony grumbled moodily as he finishes off his soda and asks for another from the bartender.

After a very long and successful mission for the Avengers, Tony decided to throw a party to celebrate their success and despite having wanted to keep it small, some people ended up bringing a plus one and somehow the entire communal floor of the tower was filled with agents, heroes and others. Unfortunately for Tony, Sharon Carter was also in attendance despite the two not getting along as kids because of Sharon's jealousy towards Tony and how much closer he was to Peggy.

"Just go up to Steve and plant one on him," Clint suggests as he slides right into the conversation. "Mark your territory."

"I'm not a dog and Steve and I agreed to keep things between us for awhile. Kissing him in front of so many people is bound to get leaked to the press somehow," Tony states bitterly.

And it's not that they want to keep things a secret from the world forever, it's just that their relationship was still so new and Tony was afraid that the scrutiny of the general public would put a large strain on their relationship. Also, Tony wasn't sure how Steve would take to being kissed in front of Sharon because he was being a jealous brat.

"Ugh, just come here." Natasha sighs as she grabs his hand and drags him over to where Sharon was smiling at whatever Steve was telling her with a hand on his bicep. "Your boyfriend is so dumb."

"Why are you surprised? It took months and for you to point out to him that I was flirting with him," Tony points out in a deadpan voice that has Natasha snickering as they reach the other two.

Steve immediately stopped mid conversation to look at them, his eyes landing on Tony's and expression immediately going soft. For a moment Tony even stops brooding, but then Sharon just has to open her big mouth to get Steve's attention back on her and he's just really close to grabbing Steve by the neck and making out with him right then and there.

"I think this belongs to you," Natasha says oh so very casually as she grabs Steve's hand with her free one and basically hands Tony over like a forgotten jacket. "Please don't lose him. We can't get another Tony anywhere else."

"Nor afford another Tony," the genius in question adds smugly as he laces his fingers with Steve's while casually throwing a side glance at Sharon who was frowning at the interruption.

"True, but I would miss this Tony too much if he ever got lost," Steve replies with a smile, gaze still locked on Tony's as he pulls the shorter man into his arms. "Thanks Nat, I'll make sure my favorite genius doesn't get lost."

"Good or else I'll kick your ass, got that?" Natasha threatens him seriously and Steve nods with slightly wide eyes which makes Tony snicker.

"You've made it perfectly clear various different times, Nat. I think I got it."

"A little reminder never hurt anyone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get Clint to stop planning someone's murder."

"Ahh-" Steve begins to ask but Tony shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it," Tony tells his boyfriend who nods.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have some personal things to take care of," Steve apologizes to Sharon as he wraps an arm around Tony's waist and the genius really tries to not grin smugly at her jealous look, but he fails miserably and from the corner of his eye he can see Bruce and Nat shaking their heads at him.

"No worries, we'll catch up some other day over dinner if you'd like," Sharon says and Tony is two seconds away from kicking her out of the tower.

"Get the hint!" They hear Clint shout from across the room and Tony shouldn't be satisfied over the embarrassment that washes over Sharon Carter's face. But he is satisfied. Thank you Clint and your big mouth.

"Uh we'll be walking away now," Tony mumbles before dragging Steve away from Sharon and to a more quiet and private corner.

The super soldier then bursts out laughing to the point that he even has to bend over.

"I don't find this situation amusing, Steven," Tony grumbles angrily.

"You were just- you were just so jealous! And then- and then Clint-!" Steve struggled to get out between bouts of laughter, his face a bright red and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tony waits with his arms cross against his chest and a scowl on his face until Steve's laughter dies to soft chuckles.

"Babe, did you really think I didn't notice what she was doing?" Steve asks his boyfriend quietly as he stands in front of the shorter man and cups his face in his hands. The deadpan expression Tony gives him is answer enough. "Okay, well in my defense I really had no idea you were flirting with me since I saw you flirt with Bruce and Thor all the time."

"In my defense, flirting is like my native language and you should know that by now," Tony points out with a raised eyebrow. "And I flirted differently with you than I did with anyone else on the team."

"I have come to notice recently," Steve admitted sheepishly as he moved his hands down to Tony's arms and to his hips. "I promise that I did notice how obvious she was being in her attempts at seducing me, but I also wasn't sure how to let her down without sounding rude."

"Because you're one giant teddy bear, I would have told her to fuck off."

"Hmm, maybe I'll try it the Tony Stark way next time."

"Sass," Tony mumbles, lips twitching up into an involuntary smile, unable to stay mad at his idiot boyfriend for long.

"Well I have been learning from the best. Now, how about we go dance in front of everyone so they know that I am off the market?" Steve asks his shorter boyfriend who smiles warmly and nods.

Perhaps this wasn't such a bad way to let everyone know they were dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi, I love Sharon Carter and I think her character was greatly misused in the Cap trilogy and had the potential to be so much more than a simple love interest. And her and Steve's kiss in Civil War makes me so incredibly uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open so you can drop them down in the comments !!


End file.
